Since the organic electroluminescent diode, OLED has the excellent features of self-luminous, no need of backlight, high contrast, thin thickness, wide viewing angle, fast response, can be used for flexible panel, can be used in a wide temperature range, construction and process is relatively simple at the same time, is considered as the new application technology in the next generation of flat display apparatus.
The OLED device structure is constructed by an anode (ITO), a cathode, and an organic functional layer sandwiched between them. The organic functional layers include HIL (hole injection layer), HTL (hole transport layer), EML (light emitting layer), ETL (electron transport layer) and other layers.
The red light component is not sufficient in the existing three-laminated layers of the white light device OLED device, the power consumption of the display apparatus is larger because of the low efficiency of red light by using the white light OLED plus color filter as a display apparatus or a TV.